total_drama_roleplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariel (Chris)
Ariel labeled The Sweet Shadow competed in Total Drama Island, and is planned to compete in Drake's Season 2 Fanfic, Total Drama Kakuyaw City. Ariel returns to the competition in Chris' The Ridonculous Race 2.0 alongside Kia as The Twins. She is Kia's twin sister, and Bella's cousin. Personality Obviously not the sharpest in the needle stack, Ariel isn't very smart. She is shown to not understand puzzles, or, like her cousin Bella, remember people's names. She is extremely naïve and complete oblivious to her twin sisters' abuse. She is easily fooled into false friendships and is very loving and trusting. She is also very forgiving, as shown as when she forgives Kahi for her elimination, and vows to help her with her pregnancy. She is used as Kia's pawn with her manipulation tactics. Ariel as seen in the All-Stars special, protects Bella and her boyfriend' relationship from Jia, Total Drama Island Ariel debuted as the third contestant to arrive. While during the challenge, Ariel proved she's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, the greenest grass, brightest leaf in a pile, or the best smelling rose and loses the challenge for her team and is the first contestant eliminated. She reveals that she has a mean twin sister that abuses her and begs not to go home to her, which Kahi forces her to the elimination ride home Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Ariel had recurring cameos in the second half of Revenge of the Island Total Drama All-Stars You Have Been Shocked Ariel cameos this episode. She is a judge for the challenge. She voted for Ashton to win, and with Kahi's elimination, she gave up on getting revenge on Kahi and vows to help her with her pregnancy Thanksgiving In the All-Stars Thanksgiving special, Ariel is revealed to have slightly matured and becomes Bella's mother figure. She served as the "third wheel" in Bella and Kusa's relationship, and also sets them up together. Total Drama Warriors Pokemon Ariel uses four Pokemon, but she is not a very good battler. Ariel's Pokemon all love her, and her team revolves around love, affection, and friendship. She is more for playing and walking with her Pokemon than battling. Ariel uses a level seventy-seven Eevee, a level eighty-two Sylveon, a level ninety-seven Skitty, and her signature, level one hundred Espeon. Her Pokemon get along well with Kia's Umbreon, and Ariel is completely happy with this Eevee.png|Ariel's Eevee Sylveon.png|Ariel's Sylveon Skitty.png|Ariel's Skitty Espeon.png|Ariel's signature Espeon Trivia *Ariel and Kia are cheerleaders for their school *Ariel plays the Bass Clarinet for her school's marching band *Ariel is the Low Brass section leader for her school's marching band *Ariel is a student leader for her school's marching band *Ariel was originally planned to be killed off **Her killer was going to be Tanya **She was planned to be killed off multiple times *Both Ariel and Bella were going to be replaced by Vanilla. *Ariel is the weakest Pokemon trainer despite having more Pokemon than the other two. *Ariel's Pokemon team is based on love, friendship, and affection, referencing her loving, friendly, and affectionate personality. Category:Female Category:Chris W's OCs Category:Heroes